


we're all tired here

by SleeplessAndHopeful



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon Manga - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessAndHopeful/pseuds/SleeplessAndHopeful
Summary: Rider doesn't feel very good.





	we're all tired here

**Author's Note:**

> i made this when i was tired. im proud tho!!! hope you like!!! ^·^  
> for reference: both rider and goggles were sanitized before this. rider was project R1, goggles was G2.

Rider wasn't having a very good night.  
His left eye- his scarred- itched like mad tonight for some codforsaken reason. He desperately wanted to scratch it-  
Tartar's metallic screech rang in his head.  
"You'll never get it off, Project R1."  
His voice, if you could even call it that, was comperable to rusted nails being dragged over a cracked window... not exactly good for getting a good night's sleep.  
"You're still mine, R1, you and that pathetic G2. You'll never escape-"  
Shut up shut up shut up!  
...especially when your hearing is stupidly sensitive.  
Rider clamped his pillow over his ears. He twisted in his bed, waiting for that coddamn phone to shut its fucking face up.  
No. He couldn't wait. That thing would never shut up.  
With a resigned sigh, he wrapped himself in his blanket, and trudged towards Hachi and Goggles' shared room.  
Goggles...  
Goggles could probably help him block out the noise. He had far more and far worse nightmares than Rider- hence why Hachi stayed in his room. Hachi was warm, exactly what Goggles needed during his night terrors... and probably what Rider needed right now, too. Rider had opted for the inner room, the one without windows, because he was a messy sleeper and didn't want to risk waking either of the others up.  
The walk to the others' room was, in reality, only a few seconds, but it seemed to take hours for Rider.  
Probably because of the bastard screaming in his head.  
He sighed again and rapped on the door. He hoped at least one of them was awake.  
Pit-pat, came the footsteps, and the door creaked open with Hachi peeking though the gap.  
"...what is it?"  
Rider's hackles rose just a touch.  
It wasn't a malicious question, despite the wording, and he had to calm himself for a split second.  
...the screaming was leaving him on-edge.  
"Nightmare."  
The octoling nodded understandingly and opened the door so that Rider could shuffle in. Goggles was mostly asleep, save for an eye cracked open to see where the warmth went.  
"Ohh... hi, Rider..."  
His grin and voice were still heavy with sleep. Good.  
He scooted over so Rider could make himself comfortable, but cuddled right into his right side when he was with a sloppy kiss to his cheek.  
Rider had to admit, the tired breaths and purrs of the blue inkling were loud, but he couldn't hear Tartar as much. He returned the small peck, this time on Goggles' forehead, as he wrapped his arm around the blue boy.  
A warmth pressed against his left- Hachi. The octoling moved closer to him, but stopped. He wanted permission. Rider nodded a yes. That would be nice...  
Hachi gently pressed a kiss to Rider's left eye.  
He fell back and, like the other inkling, curled into Rider's side.  
All Rider could hear now were Goggles' soft snores and purrs and Hachi's quiet, whispered singing.  
Maybe everything won't be so bad.


End file.
